digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digi ministries; chapter-1
scene 1 (the scene opens with a close up of Goshemons face. he apparently is in some sort of hurry the scene then continues to show Death Airdramon close behind him using death arrow) goshemon- come on Death Airdramon, why can't we all just be friends here? I mean, I've been your servant for years now. I was bound to find out sometime that I wasn't a virus. Death Airdramon- SILENCE YOU FOOL!!!!!!!!! goshemon- yes sir (Death airdramon uses another death arrow and hits goshemon. the screen blacks out. scene 2 Kate- BEST NIGHT EVER!!! Kari-sleep much? Kate- not at youth group over-nighters. cam- no one does Jess- Kari, can I talk to you Kari- duty calls b.r.b (there's some whispering an then Kari comes back with a nervous look on her face, she signals for Kate to come over.) Kate- whats up? Kari- Kate, Jess has something to tell you. Jess- me? no way! you tell her Kari Kari-(sigh) fine. Kate, we have just received word that your parents have been in a major car wreck they didn't make it. (Kate lookls up at Jess as if to say "really" he nods in response Kate gets a confused look on her face and slowly walks away.) Kari-poor kid (Jess puts his arm around Kari and they exit the scene) scene 3 Kate-(in the restroom) well "sniff" I guess I'll go back to the room now. (Kate enters the room with every one else) Kari-feeling better, we heard you sobbing Kate-a little (all of a sudden a blue light shoots out of the floor and divides into many blue lights, one headed at each person.a digivice lands in each of their hands ) Cam- what the heck Jenn- woah! Kate-its beautiful. and look, theirs a button that says enter. (Kate presses the button. she disappears) Kari- what just happened Jenn- i dont know Kayla- she said something about an enter button Cam- found it Kayla- me too (Cam and Kayla press the buttons and disappear) Kari-huh (everyone else presses their buttons and disappear) scene 4 (Kate is laying on the ground then opens her eyes and wakes up) Kate- were am i? ( Kate looks and off in the distance there is a small figure coming towards her that appears to be hurt. she jumps up and starts running towards it when she gets to it she sees that it is a wolf like creature about as big as her. he drops down beside her) wolf- young lady what is your name Kate(exasperated)-y-y-you can talk? wolf-why of coarse Kate-Im Kate wolf- y-y-your the girl (he lays his head on her lap) Kate- your hurt. what can I do for you wolf-nothing, it,s to late for me now ( the wolf appears to turn into particles of some strange substance and blow away. Kate- WHY CAN"T ANYTHING STAY ALIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SAY GOOD BYE. (she bursts into tears.) wow, kate has certainly been through a lot what next. find out next time on digi ministries.